


Sovereignty

by Alixtii



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Voyage of the Dawn Treader (2010)
Genre: Adolescent Female Character, Book: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, British Female Character, Fantasy, Female Protagonist, Feminist Themes, Ficlet, Gen, POV Third Person, Power Dynamics, Present Tense, Royalty, Women Being Awesome, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-03
Updated: 2011-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixtii/pseuds/Alixtii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caspian forgets himself. Ficlet. Gen. Set during <i>The Voyage of the Dawn Treader</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sovereignty

"It is dangerous in foreign lands," Caspian notes. "A little girl cannot just--"

Lucy says nothing, simply meets his gaze. To anyone who knew nothing of Lucy and Caspian, they would no doubt seem like no more than two children engaged in a staring contest.

But Lucy and Caspian are not just any children, and they are playing no game. They are each a Queen or King of Narnia, after all.

Caspian has been a good king the three years he has ruled over Narnia, but still they have only been three short years. Lucy, on the other hand, had ruled over Narnia alongside her brothers and sister for a full fifteen years during its Golden Age, the first time she visited that land. She and Edmund had ridden into battle in Archenland, leading its defense against foreign invaders. She had overseen the construction of Alaynia's Wall, and brokered peace with Hildersent.

Caspian looks away, then drops to one knee. "Your majesty, forgive me," he says. "I forgot myself."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Sovereignty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/471391) by [read by catestarks (thejitterbug)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejitterbug/pseuds/read%20by%20catestarks)




End file.
